


Divinations

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Sihtric has always wanted to try auguring the future by staring into a fire. Uhtred and Finan indulge him, regardless of what he might see in the flames.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Divinations

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Mastodon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SF6ij5bHwy4).

The fire lights him in a special kind of glow, almost phantasmagorical yet not quite. His factions seem even more angular from this angle, casted in a dancing flare of shadows that make him look simultaneously younger and older than he really is. Uhtred has never seen their boy like this, but he cannot in truth say it’s an effect he resents; secret wisdoms reflect within Sihtric’s eyes whenever the flames lick upwards in a wild spiral.

By his side, Finan seems almost cowed by this Heathen practise; although perhaps it isn’t Norse at all and merely Pagan, a remnant of the wilderness that England was before Saxons and Norsemen alike arrived at its bountiful shores. Sihtric had only said that this is something he’d grown up watching elder women do, something that he thought he could do but never truly tried for himself until now.

The fire dances as he stares into it, concentrating on whatever is going on in his mind. Uhtred dares not disturb him, for he’s seen Witches at work and understands that this time is for them and them alone. Finan, however, might be having more reservations about participating in such a blatantly non-Christian ritual; that’s why Uhtred’s captured his calloused hand in his equally roughened own, binding them together as Sihtric works.

Something must scare him as he looks on, for he suddenly jumps backwards. The fire startles in turn, as though Sihtric has just carelessly thrown another log into it. The wild reds and oranges coalesce sharply at the fire’s core, pulling their rogue’s attention to it as if he’s entranced. Uhtred is loath to interrupt; truth be told, he’s unsure whether he would be interrupting Sihtric or saving him from whatever he’s seeing. A glance sideways tells him that Finan is in his same metaphorical boat. They move at the same time, agility and silence gathering around them both. Shadow-walkers, they are. Just like Sihtric is, too.

Reaching their boy is easy. Pulling him from the fires is not. He fights them, even though he logically knows he should _never_ fight his Lord and his Irishman. Uhtred groans but doesn’t resent him for it; he knows by now that the visions mustn’t be pretty.

“Sihtric.” Uhtred calls, lips brushing the rogue’s temple as he settles, Finan’s weight atop his hips grounding him in more sense than the merely physical one, “Sihtric, love, we’re here, tell us…”

The rogue shakes his head. His eyes are as full of fear, as they were the first time he was forced to take Uhtred on in a fight, back when he’d first swore loyalty to him by placing a kiss on Serpent-Breath’s beautiful hilt.

“Alright, don’t tell us.” Uhtred mumbles, kissing him anew.

“Knew this was a bad idea…” Finan grumbles from atop their boy. He reaches down to brush his knuckles over Sihtric’s clothed chest.

“Stay with me.” Sihtric’s gaze goes from one to the other. “Always. Forever. And beyond that. _Please_.”

Uhtred and Finan exchange a look and turn towards Sihtric, pulling him into a more seated position and taking turns kissing his lips; and thus, the Witch’s deal is sealed.


End file.
